Don't you remember me?
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Minho dan Tara dulunya adalah teman masa kecil.. tetapi 13 tahun berlalu.. apakah Tara masih akan mengingatnya? summary end. Minho x Luna.


**Anneyong~^^**

**Author lagi libur nih!**

**Jadi…**

**Author mau bagi ff buat kalian!**

**Selamat membaca!^^**

**.**

* * *

=Minho POV=

Hari ini.. hari yang dinanti-nantikan orang tuaku.. aku sangat membencinya, tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan.. semua orang tua memang selalu begini, menurutku. Mereka ingin memberikan anaknya yang terbaik, tetapi tidak memikirkan sama sekali perasaan anaknya. Semua orang tua sama saja! Aku selalu kabur dari rumah.. tapi.. mereka tetap saja bisa menemukanku. Aku benci dengat sangat, hidup dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Kenapa mereka harus melakukan ini semua?

.

Maaf.. aku belum memberitahu kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku akan dijodohkan oleh kolega ayahku dari Jerman. Aku sudah cukup membenci kolega ayah dari luar negeri. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal mereka, tetapi mereka dengan seenaknya menjodohkanku. Apa mereka benar-benar ingin membuat aku gantung diri? Lihat saja, aku tidak akan menikahi siapapun! Aku tidak mau menikah sebelum umurku 27 tahun! Aku punya janji yang kupegang pada seseorang 13 tahun yang lalu! Masih 5 tahun lagi waktu untukku untuk belajar menjadi namja yang gentleman untuknya! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dengannya!

=Minho POV End=

.

Minho pun cukup bersabar sampai ayahnya mengerti perasaannya. Saat itu, Minho coba merajuk dengan ibunya agar dia tidak dinikahkan lebih awal.

"Eomma..," panggil Minho.

"Apa Chagi? Kenapa kau murung begitu? Kalau murung nanti jadi jelek loh," kata ibunya dengan lembut.  
"Eomma… aku tidak mau menikah dulu… aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku ingin menikah pada usia 27 tahun.. dengan yeoja yang aku cintai dulu.. aku masih ingin menggilai pekerjaanku sekarang eomma.. aku belum mau berhubungan dengan yeoja kecuali eomma dan dia..," kata Minho menumpahkan segala keluhannya.

"Eomma juga tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan ayahmu itu Minho-ah.. ibu kan pernah cerita kalau ibu juga dijodohkan dengan ayahmu.. ibu sebenarnya tidak ingin kamu jadi sengsara juga Minho-ah.. tapi.. ayahmu itu sungguh picik.. ibu juga tidak bisa apa-apa Minho.. mianhae ya..," kata ibunya menyesal.

Minho pun memeluk ibunya tercinta dan berkata, "Kalau ayah tidak mau berhenti melakukan semua ini.. aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini ibu, aku serius."

"Mwo? Tapi.. tapi..," ibunya pun pasrah akan apa yang dikatakan oleh suami dan anaknya.

.

* * *

=Tara POV=

Ya ampun Tuhan.. kenapa nasibku seperti ini.. aku tidak ingin menikah dulu.. aku tidak ingin ini semua terjadi.. aku ingin tetap bekerja.. oh ya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian dahulu.

Namaku Tamara de Franqoiz. Aku biasa dipanggil Tara. Ini adalah nama Jermanku.. ayahku memberiku nama Park Sunyoung, tetapi.. I'd prefer Luna.. kalau untuk nama Korea.. Aku anak blasteran dari keturunanku. Aku adalah seorang wanita blasteran Korea-Jerman. Ibuku dari Jerman (walaupun ibuku masih merupakan blasteran Korea sih :P) sedangkan ayahku dari Korea. Ku tidak percaya dengan bagaimana mereka bertemu, yang pasti mukaku lebih menjorok pada ayahku—orang Korea. Aku adalah wanita Jerman bermata sipit dan berwajah bulat. Rasanya aneh sekali jika orang Jerman seperti aku lahir dengan penampakan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah tinggal di Korea.. aku tinggal di Jerman bersama ibuku. Hanya sesekali aku kesana karena untuk pertemuan keluarga ayahku, tentu saja. Aku ke Korea untuk menemui halmeonni—nenekku.

Aku yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pemilik butik serta desainer yang cukup terkenal.. aku berterima kasih pada ibuku karena ibukulah yang memintaku untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini.. dan tanpa kusadari inilah bakatku yang sebenarnya.

Terkadang aku ke Korea untuk melihat-lihat tren fashion disana juga. Fashion trend disana cukup bagus.. dan aku cukup menyukainya. Mein freund—temanku terkadang bertanya padaku apa nama model baju yang kukenakan.. dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya begitu bingung karena model bajunya tidak sama dengan yang ada di Jerman.

Aku diceritakan oleh ayahku kalau aku akan dijodohkan dengan kolega ayahku yang berasal dari Korea, dan aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku tidak menyukai mann—pria disana. Penampilan mereka aneh-aneh sih.. aku sebagai seorang madchen—gadis berumur 19 tahun yang telah memiliki usaha, aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Aku ingin menikah saat usiaku 24 tahun.. masih 5 tahun lagi! Huuh! Aku akan kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahku kalau begini terus! Aku sekarang berada di Korea—untuk menemui calon suamiku (?). Yang penting aku ingin bekerja dulu!

=Tara POV End=

.

* * *

Malam itu pun mereka sepakat untuk bertemu—keluarga Choi dan keluarga Park. Choi Siwon dan Park Jungsu berjabat tangan, demikian pula Choi Sooyoung dan Sandara Park. Minho dan Luna (Panggilan Tara jadi Luna ya seterusnya^^) hanya diam satu sama lain. Mereka berenam pun duduk.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Siwon-shi? Apakah anda benar-benar ingin mempererat tali persaudaraan kita?" Tanya Jungsu atau yang dipanggil Leeteuk; to the point.

"Ahaha.. tentu saja, Leeteuk-shi. Apalagi putrimu juga cukup cantik, benar kan, Luna-ssi?" kata Siwon.

"Ah.. gamsahabnida, ahjussi.. anda bisa saja," kata Luna yang berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Oh.. tidak bisa berbahasa Korea ya Luna-ssi? Wah, harus berusaha ya untuk Minho-ah untuk mengerti istrinya nanti.. benar kan, Minho-ah?" Tanya Sooyoung pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Eomma.., kenapa kau jadi begini.., ehm maksudku, tidak juga eomma..," kata Minho ketika namja itu ditatap dengan tajam oleh ibunya.

"Ahaha.. Minho-shi memang akan menjadi suami yang baik^^," girang Sandara.

'_Oh my God..,'_ batin Luna dalam hati.

'_Aigo..,'_ batin Minho pula dalam hati.

Setelah berbincang-bincang.. mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Oh ya, Leeteuk-shi? Aku punya usul," kata Siwon.

"Apa itu, Siwon-shi?"

"Aku sudah membelikan mereka rumah baru untuk mereka tinggali sementara. Mereka harus belajar menjaga sikap mereka kan, agar menjadi suami dan istri yang baik?" terang Siwon.  
"Wah, anda baik sekali sudah membelikan rumah, baiklah. Luna, mulai sekarang kamu tinggal sama Minho ya?^^" kata Leeteuk yang membuat air mata Luna menggumpal di kantung matanya yang indah itu. Minho bisa melihat yeoja yang sedih itu.

"A-Ayah! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Aku masih ada pekerjaan di Jerman ayah! Aku tidak akan bisa bekerja kalau kau meninggalkanku disini!" kata Luna, yang pertahanannya hampir gagal.

"Maaf Luna.. ini demi kebaikanmu.. ibu juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," kata Sandara pelan.

Luna memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Terserah ibu dan ayah saja."

"Kami akan mengantar kalian ke rumah baru kalian ya," kata Sooyoung.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan..

Luna sangat diam. Dia tidak meneteskan air matanya tadi didepan orangtuanya. Dia hanya menatap jendela dan memasang muka murung. Ketika ditanya sesuatu dia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Minho terus memperhatikan yeoja duduk disebelahnya itu. Tanpa rasa takut dia menyentuh tangan putih Luna. Luna tersentak, tetapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa tidak perlu marah menghadapi Minho dengan keadaannya sekarang. Justru malah dia merasa tenang. Minho pun hanya tersenyum karena Luna tidak bereaksi sama sekali karena sentuhan itu.

Akhirnya meraka pun sampai di rumah baru untuk Minho dan Luna.

.

"Wah.. desain interiornya indah sekali.. aku benar-benar tersentuh ahjeomma, ahjussi..," kata Luna.

"Wah.. jangan pernah panggil kami ahjeomma dan ahjussi lagi, panggil saja eomma dan appa," kata Sooyoung.

"Iya, istriku benar.. oh, _by the way_, memang kamu sekolah desain ya, Luna-shi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Iya, appa. Tapi, aku menjurus ke desain baju.. sekarang aku memiliki usaha butik yang menjadi trendsetter di Jerman^^," kata Luna.

"Wah.. bagus dong, yeoja manis yang sudah memiliki usaha.. dia akan menjadi istri yang baik ya^^," girang Sooyoung.

"Eomma, abeoji, sudah malam.. sebaiknya kalian pulang.. kasihan eomma nanti, abeoji..," pinta Minho yang tidak mau terlalu lama bersama orang tuanya itu. (Minho-oppa kok jahat..:( masa gak mau sama orangtuanya sih._.)

"Iya.. kami pulang ya.. anneyong^^," kata Sooyoung berenjak pulang.

.

* * *

Luna bingung mau melakukan apa di dalam rumah sebesar itu, maka dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah itu. Dia pun mengambil kain lap. Minho yang melihatnya langsung bertanya pada Luna.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau mengepel.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.. jadi sebaiknya aku membersihkan rumah ini," jawab Luna.

"Hei, jangan. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kita mempunyai pembantu kok," kata Minho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil kasur cadangan dan tidur di ruang tamu," kata Luna lalu beranjak ke gudang. Minho pun menarik tangan Luna.

"Kamu kenapa Luna? Kau kan bisa tidur bersamaku di kamar! Lagipula.. kamarnya cuma satu dan aku tidak mau kau sakit karena tidur di luar kamar,"" kata Minho.

'_Ah, sejak kapan aku mau peduli dengan yeoja..?'_ pikir Minho.

"Tapi kan tidak boleh!" sahut Luna langsung.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Minho.

"Eh.. kan.. karena.. eh.. po-pokoknya tidak boleh!" kata Luna gugup.

'_Karena kita berlawanan jenis! Kan hanya itu alasannya! Apakah otak di kepala kecilmu itu buntu?'_ teriak Luna dalam hati.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan yang buruk terhadapmu! Untuk apa juga kan?" kata Minho.

"Eh.. tapi-tapi.. tapi.."

Minho pun menarik Luna dan berkata, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"GYAA!"

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar..

"HUWAA! JANGAN APA-APAKAN AKU!" teriak Luna terus-menerus.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan! Sudahlah, hanya tidur disebelahku apa susahnya sih?" Tanya Minho.

"Uh.. ba-baiklah..," kata Luna.

.

Setelah ganti baju…

"Maaf aku tadi berteriak terus.. aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini dan rasanya sangat tidak enak.. makanya aku takut..," kata Luna.

"Memang kamu diapain?" Tanya Minho pelan.

"Aku pernah tinggal di apartemen di Jerman.. bersama mantan pacarku.. dia memang baik pada saat itu.. tapi kalau sudah mabuk.. akulah yang menjadi sasarannya.. aku.. aku takut kalau bersamanya.. aku.. aku..," Luna sampai nyaris menangis karena cerita yang dia ceritakan itu. Minho pun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan melindungimu.. aku akan melindungimu.. aku berjanji..," gumam Minho.

"…" Luna terdiam.

PLAK!

"YAK! KENAPA AKU DITAMPAR?" Tanya Minho sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang panas dan mendesis serta meringis karena kesakitan.

"KAU BILANG TIDAK AKAN APA-APAKAN AKU! APA ITU BUKTINYA? DASAR PEMUDA SIALAN!" jawab Luna dengan marah.

"-_-.. apakah itu artinya aku tidak boleh membuatmu tenang kalau kau sedang sedih? Dasar yeoja babo!" kata Minho.

PLAKK!

"KENAPA AKU DITAMPAR LAGI?" Tanya minho yang mulai meringis kesakitan.

"YAK! Aku memang tidak bisa bahasa Korea, tapi aku mengerti apa yang kamu ucapkan! _You're sick!_" kata Luna, naik ke atas kasur dan tidur di sisi sebelah kiri.

"Yeoja menyebalkan..!" gumam Minho, lalu tidur di sebelah Luna.

Minho hanya melihat punggung Luna, tersenyum, dan akhirnya menutup matanya.

.

Our love begins here:).

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba. Luna bangun duluan karena dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Yeoja itu pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia melihat Minho yang tidur dengan wajah yang sangat innocent. "Imut..," gumam Luna dalam hati. _'A-apa? Imut? Ogah ah! Aku harus mengusir kata itu jauh-jauh! ._.'_ Batinnya dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia pun keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

.

Setelah beberapa saat..

Minho sudah bangun. Dia melihat sekilas… _'tidak ada...,'_ batinnya dalam hati. Dia pun turun ke lantai bawah untuk melihat keadaan yeoja itu. Lalu.. dia menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Luna sedang menyiapkan kubis, sawi, wortel, cabai… "Kimchi," kata Minho, yang membuat Luna nyaris jatuh saking kagetnya.

"Ya! Kau ini! Kenapa kau membuatku kaget?" Tanya Luna mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Maaf.. kau mau membuat kimchi kan?" Tanya Minho.

"Ne. aku mau membuat kimchi. Aku baru saja dikirimkan resepnya oleh ibumu tadi. Katanya kau menyukai kimchi," kata Luna polos.

"Oh, ya sudah, kutunggu di ruang makan." Minho pun pergi.

"Huh, dasar.. kenapa dia tidak mau membantuku sih?" gumam Luna.

.

Setelah menunggu 20 menit…

"Ini, makan," kata Luna sambil menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dan kimchi.

"Ne, gomawo, Luna," kata Minho, dengan mamalingkan wajah karena dia takut terlihat tersipu oleh Luna.

"Ne, cheonma."

"Kamu pernah makan kimchi?" Tanya minho, penasaran.

"Pernah. Halmeonniku sering membuatkannya untukku," jawab Luna.

"Oh.. halmeonni.. kalau begitu kalau kau tinggal disini, halmeonnimu bagaimana?" Tanya Minho.

"Yah.. dia tentu saja ada di pondok." Kata Luna agak sedih.

"Ha? Jadi halmeonnimu tinggal di.. gubuk?" Tanya Minho perlahan.

"Ne. dia tinggal di gubuk kecil.. dia yang tidak ingin tinggal di rumah yang besar.. karena kenangan kakek bersamanya belum luntur juga..," kata Luna.

.

Setelah lama berbicara, Minho baru menyadari bahwa, Luna bukannya pendiam karena apa, tapi ternyata yeoja itu berpikir kalau dia tidak bisa membahagiakan halmeonninya. Yeoja it uterus bercerita sampai nyaris menangis. Dan disana Minho menyimpulkan bahwa Luna adalah yeoja yang tegar. Mampu menahan air mata di saat yang tepat.

.

Akhirnya, Minho memutuskan untuk mengajari Luna bahasa Korea.

"A-apa? Korea? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau belajar bahasa Korea denganmu! Lagipula.. Lagipula aku..," Luna tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Memangnya kamu mau di-harass sama guru? HAH? Kau hanya akan belajar apapun denganku. Hanya AKU," pertegas Minho.

"…" Luna pun kalah.

.

.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Minho yang mengajari Luna bahasa Korea. Luna hanya bisa manggut-manggut. Ternyata Minho memang guru yang baik. Bahkan Luna dapat menghafal 100 kata dalam sehari. Minho pun juga berpikir demikian. Luna memang murid yang baik. Dia mampu memahami apa yang Minho katakan. Pada akhirnya… pelajaran terakhir…

"Sekarang kita belajar cara menyatakan perasaan."

"A-apa? Maksudku.. MWO?" kata Luna kaget.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau memiliki namjachingu, bagaimana cara kau menyatakan perasaan hah?" Tanya Minho.

'Aah.. benar juga,' pikir Luna.

"Oke, mulai dari kata cinta. Masih ingat tidak?"

"Sarang," jawab Luna dengan mantap.

"Kalau kau menambahkan satu suku 'hae', artinya akan berubah jauh," jelas Minho.

"oh ya? Apa?"

"…..," Minho terdiam.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Minho memeluk Luna dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

"H-hah?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"M-maksudmu apa Minho.. ja-jangan bercanda..," kata Luna.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menerima perjodohan ini… kau juga belum mengetahui perasaanku, dan sekarang kau tahu. Tapi tahukah kau, bahwa aku telah menunggumu dengan waktu yang sangat lama? Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang Luna… Apa kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali, Luna?" Tanya Minho panjang lebar.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak ingat.. apa maksudmu..,"

.

* * *

_=Flashback=_

_13 tahun yang lalu.._

_._

_"Oppa! Min-o-Oppa!" seru yeoja kecil yang imut dan berwajah bundar itu. Minho—oppa yang dimaksud yeoja itu menoleh._

_"Ne? Ada apa, Luna?" Tanya Minho._

_"Luna ketemu kupu-kupu, oppa! Cantik sekali!" kata Luna yang berlari-lari sambil menari-nari di padang bunga itu._

_"Oh ya? Dimana?"_

_"Itu, oppa!" kata Luna sambil menunjuk pada bunga biru yang kecil._

_"Uwaa.. kau benar Luna.. cantik sekali… Luna saranghae..," kata Minho memeluk yeoja bundar itu._

_"Hajiman.. oppa sebentar lagi pindah.. oppa jahat mau tinggalin Luna di Seoul.. kenapa oppa harus tinggal di Daegu.. oppa.. saranghae.. saranghae.. jangan tinggalin Luna..," rengek Luna, tapi tidak mungkin berhasil._

_"Ne.. mianhae Luna.. oppa jahat ninggalin kamu.. oppa berjanji akan menikah denganmu! Oppa janji!" kata Minho._

_"Benar? Jinjja?"_

_"Ne. oppa akan minta dijodohkan denganmu nanti."_

_"Janji ya! Min-o-Oppa harus tepati!" kata Luna._

_"Ne, ne, oppa janji.," kata Minho mengelus kepala Luna._

_"Berarti oppa janji akan menikah denganku ya! Yakso?" Tanya Luna mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk menepati janjinya._

_"Ne, Luna.. yakso. Saranghaeyo," kata Minho memberikan ikatan pada jari kelingking Luna._

_._

_=Flashback end=_

_._

.

"Y-Ya ampun.. jadi.. kau.. kau Min-o? Kau.. kau cinta pertamaku, Minho-ah?" Tanya Luna. Matanya mulai berair.

"Aku menyadarinya, Luna.. aku baru menyadari sikapmu… aku hanya ingin memastikan… aku mencintaimu Luna.. aku mencintaimu.. maukah kau menjadi tunanganku? Aku ingin kita menikah 5 tahun lagi..," kata Minho, memegang tangan Luna dengan lembut.

"Aku juga ingin begitu… ehm.. Oppa.. aku juga ingin menikah 5 tahun lagi.. aku mau, aku mau bertunangan denganmu.. aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama..," kata Luna, menghambur ke pelukan Minho. Dia merindukan pelukan hangat itu. Sudah sangat merindukannya sejak kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu, pelukan terakhir dari Minho untuknya.

"Iya.. Oppa tahu.. mulai sekarang panggil oppa chagi-_- jangan panggil oppa idiot lagi.. nggak enak tahu..," gurau Minho.

"Huh, oppa banyak permintaan..," kata Luna tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Minho pelan.

.

.

* * *

2 tahun berlalu…

"Anneyong.. ada orang?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne! Sebentar!" kata Yeoja di dalam rumah itu, yeoja itu pun turun dari lantai atas.

"Uwah, sekarang anak appa udah besar sekali!^^ kalian 3 tahun lagi kan menikahnya? Appa baru mendengar beritanya sekarang," kata Leeteuk memeluk yeoja yang ternyata adalah Luna.

"Ne, appa.. aku bangunkan Minho dulu ya," kata Luna beranjak naik.

.

Di kamar mereka berdua..

"Chagi.. kajja.. bangun.. ada appa…," kata Luna menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Minho pelan.

"Ehmm.. aku masih mau tidur.. temani aku tidur..," kata Minho yang tiba-tiba menarik Luna jatuh ke ranjang.

"UWAA!."

"Jangan ribut ya.. biarkan aku tenang enganmu dalam 15 menit," kata Minho pelan.

Hening.

.

"Oke.. sudah selesai.. gomawo, chagi," kata Minho mengecup bibir Luna perlahan.

.

"Anneyong appa," kata Minho sopan pada Leeteuk.

"Anneyong, Minho.. kamu susah dibangunin ya? Haha.."

"Ne, appa.. Minho susah sekali dibangunin.. seperti kerbau saja.. tidur pagi, tapi susah dibangunin," kata Luna cekikikan.

"Haha.. benar, benar.. nanti pasti Luna bakal kesusahan bangunin kamu kalau kalian sudah menikah, terlebihnya seperti itu," kata Leeteuk cekikikan juga, Minho pun manyun.

"Ahh appa jangan menyindirku dong…," kata Minho cemberut.

Semua pun akhirnya tertawa.

.

"Ah, iya. Luna, kamu bolah pulang ke Jerman bulan depan. Ibu sudah mengurus butikmu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan bisnismu, oke?" kata Leeteuk pada Luna.

"Jinjja? Uwaa, ibu memang baik^^, lagipula aku kangen dengan Indigo, appa.. hehe.. untung ada ibu. Kalau tidak, dia pasti mengobrak-abrik butikku!" semuanya tertawa.

"wah, aku kesepian dong," kata Minho nyengir.

"Tidak dong, Minho," kata seseorang. Minho pun menoleh.

Siwon.

"Kamu abeoji tugaskan disana saja. Kebetulan ayah punya perusahaan agensi impor ekspor disana, ayah angkat kamu jadi direktur disana," terang Siwon.

Luna dan Minho pun memandang sambil tersenyum bergantian.

"Jadi pada intinya kalian tetap bisa bersama disana^^," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

4 tahun kemudian…

.

=Minho POV=

Setelah kami menikah, kami pindah ke Jepang. Hanya aku dan Luna, tepatnya. Luna ingin mencoba menjadi trendsetter dengan membuka cabang butiknya di negeri sakura itu. Jadi aku meminta tolong ayah agar aku bisa terus bersama Luna. Apalagi dia sedang hamil 7 bulan dan tidak bolleh naik pesawat. Untung saja 7 bulan masih diperbolehkan, walaupun sedikit memaksakan diri.

2 bulan setelahnya, anak kami pun lahir, dan ternyata kembar tiga—namja-namja-yeoja. Kami pun menamai mereka Onew, Key, dan Taemin. Aku harap mereka menjadi anak yang baik untuk ibu mereka.

.

Aku hanya berharap kami tetap hidup berkeluarga dengan harmonis selamanya.

=Minho POV end=

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gimana readers?**

**Mind to RnR?^^**


End file.
